


Doctor Sandburg's Monster

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sandburg creates a man, but can he keep him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sandburg's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fun. Mary Shelley's Frankenstein is an awesome book. I have to thank Bast for fast betaing!

"You are crazy, Dr. Sandburg! The society of Anthropology of Heidelberg is going to expel you if they will ever find out!" 

"This none of your business!" 

"It is against God and man's laws what you are trying to do. I won't help you anymore." 

Sandburg stopped in the dark alley. He peered around suspiciously. When he was sure nobody was nearby, he whispered to Hans, a fellow scientist: 

"I need a corpse, I told you. Please help me this last time! Please! I will give you twice as much money to bribe the wards as the last time." 

Hans sighed, defeated. "There is a man in the sanatorium of the mentally ill. He is mad, sees things, and hears things. He has a head wound from a fall from a seizure and won't probably survive the night. Nobody is going to claim his body. Maybe I can help you." He gave the doctor a hard stare. "This last time." 

"How old is he?" 

"Forty, maybe thirty five. I don't know. But he was in a very good health before the accident, a Hercules." 

"I will prepare everything. I count on you, Hans. Send me a message when he is dead." 

Sandburg wrapped himself in his cloak and rushed to the stable where they kept his carriage. 

* * *

When the carriage entered the yard of his castle he hurried inside in search of his servants. 

"Egon, Egon! This will be the night! Prepare everything!" 

"It will be a stormy night, master." 

"Exactly what we need." Blair patted the back of his trusty aid. 

Without his help, this man would be crippled or even dead. Thankfully, Egon obeyed every wish of his. With candles in hand, they descended into the dark cellar of his castle. Behind a heavy oak door was hidden the secret laboratory of the doctor. It was stuffed with many strange and dangerous looking equipment. In the center sat a large table, which was connected with many wires that ran up to the high ceiling. Sandburg slipped into his white lab coat and began mixing his special concoctions and elixirs which he would need for his plan to succeed. 

"Master, you need to eat something." 

"No, not now, I have more important things to do than to think of the needs of the flesh. Give me that saw." 

Reluctantly Egon gave his master what he asked for. He always worried about him. He worked too much, didn't eat and sleep enough. Pale and thin, he would never reach his goal if he didn't look after himself. 

Hours later, Egon stormed in. "Master, a message!" 

Sandburg ripped the piece of paper out of his hand and read the scribbled note. The man was dead. Hans would wait behind the sanatorium with the corpse. 

Egon drove the carriage to the city. They stopped behind the sanatorium. Sandburg stepped out and looking around, he slipped into the shadows. Hans was impatiently waiting for him behind the back door. 

"Come on in. You have to hurry," he urged. 

The corpse was lying on a stretcher in a body bag ready to be buried in the morning. They were glad they didn't have to dig him up from a graveyard this time. Sandburg and Egon carried him out with difficulty. 

"Hans, what is he, a giant?" 

They pushed the bag inside the carriage and Sandburg climbed in. 

"Thank you Hans, I'll never forget it!" 

"Tell me, send me a message if you succeed." 

Sandburg smiled and nodded. "I promise." 

They had no time to lose. Egon drove the horses as fast as he dared. Sandburg constantly felt the skin of the dead man. If he became too cold it would be impossible to reawake him. 

When they reached the castle, the storm was beginning. The wind rushed over the trees and an eerie feeling was in the air. The carried the bag down to the laboratory and placed the big corpse on the table. Egon ignited all the lights and prepared the wires. Curious, the doctor cut the body bag open. 

"Oh, my god!" 

Surprised, Sandburg and Egon studied the beautiful muscled man. 

"He looks like a Greek statue, master." 

"What a wonderful example of the human species. And yet his mind was deformed." 

Sandburg sighed. 

A heavy thunder rumbled through the castle. 

"Quick! The clamps!" 

He tied the man to the table and fastened the clamps on all limps. Then he injected the corpse with a large syringe containing revitalizing mixtures all over the man's body. The head wound looked ugly. He closed it and applied a secret healing balm he had brought from Tibet. A monk had given him the special prescription. He bandaged the wound, gently stroking the pale face drawn into its beauty. Long lashes rested over the high cheekbones. A strong chin and a noble face. 

"I go upstairs now, Master." 

Blair nodded and waved him away. He connected all the wires and all he had to do now was to wait and hoping for a flash strong enough to wake this man. He could hear the thunderstorm approaching above the castle. It had been a hot summer day. The air thick and sweet. The storm would be heavy. When flash and thunder almost matched, the doctor was ready. He felt the impact before the thunder roared and shook the walls of the ancient castle. The wires glowed and sizzled, the electricity burning out the connections with loud explosions. The pale body arched and twisted on the table in a mad dance, a powerful erection straining from the body. 

When the power was gone, Sandburg run to the table. With a shaking hand, he touched the skin. It was warm, but was he alive? The flesh smelled burned from the clamps. He laid his hand on the chest. The heart was beating faintly but he didn't breathe. 

"Breathe! Breathe! Breathe, god dammit!" Sandburg shook the man. 

The heartbeat began to weaken. Desperately, without thinking he kissed the lax mouth as if he could breathe life into him. The eyes fluttered open and stared upwards towards the ceiling, no sign of intelligence or emotion in the pale blue orbs. 

"Breathe! Do you hear me?" 

Sandburg gripped the chin of the man to turn the face to him. 

"You want to live, don't you?" 

He stroked and rubbed over the naked chest. And suddenly a shudder run over the man and he gaped, sucking in air like a fish out of water. Sandburg howled and clasped his hands. Egon ran to his master and stared in amazement at the wonder. The man was alive! 

The doctor immediately administered to his special liquid creation to strengthen the weak man. He opened the restrains and clamps. Carefully he covered the burned flesh with a healing salve. The big man lay silently and only moaned a bit but didn't speak a word. Sandburg noticed it and turned, looking worried to his patient. 

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" 

The man only stared mutely at him. 

"Can't you speak? Give me a sign if you understand me." 

There was no reaction. Maybe he couldn't understand his language. Sandburg pointed at himself, and said: 

"Sandburg, Blair Sandburg." 

Then he pointed at the chest of his patient. 

"You?" 

He did it again. There was no answer in the blank face. Hesitantly, the man raised a hand pointed at his chest, imitating Sandburg's gesture. The doctor sighed. He needed to know if the man was demented. What a failure! He had created a man who couldn't speak or understand him. Hopefully it was the shock and the time he had been dead and he would recuperate after some time. 

He sent a message to Hans, begging him for the medical file of the man. The only thing he could now do was to observe his patient and to speak to him in a soothing voice. The man was calm and showed no interest to his surroundings. Hans arrived exhausted and sloppily dressed. He hadn't been able to wait to see it with his own eyes. Awed he studied the man when he gave Sandburg the file. 

"He doesn't speak. Do you know his diagnosis?" Sandburg asked his friend. 

"He was perfectly normal. He was brought in because of terrible headaches and then he had catatonic moments where he was frozen for minutes. He claimed to hear voices in the distance and he was very sensitive in regards to smells. Doctor Wittenstein wanted to try a trepanation to ease the pressure of the brain." 

"Was he intelligent?" 

"Sure, if he wasn't affected by the spells, he was a bright, strong man. He had been a highly decorated officer. He had been lost in the Latin American jungle. Some believed he had been bewitched by the natives there." 

Sandburg nodded. Many lost their minds after they returned from the tropic regions. 

"So his demented state is now an aftereffect. I really hope he will recuperate." 

"Doctor Sandburg, you will be placed between the greatest scientists." 

"I'm not so sure the world is ready yet for this discovery. I'll keep this for a secret for a while. Promise me to keep quiet over it?" 

"I promise, my friend. I'll leave now, tell me if there is any change in his condition." 

The friends said goodbye. 

The doctor turned to his patient. 

"So, Mr. James Ellison. Time for you to go to bed and sleep. Then we will bring you back to your normal life." 

He offered his hand and helped James from the high table. James's legs gave out and Egon rushed to his side, bundling him in a warm blanket. Together they brought James upstairs in the inhabited part of the castle. They placed the meek man in a huge canopy bed and Sandburg stayed to watch over his sleep. Now that the cheeks had color in them, he looked quite normal. When Sandburg smiled at him, he smiled back. Sandburg closed his eyes and sighed. The man was beautiful with the body of a Greek god. He longed to touch him, to explore his body. He had no doubt that man wouldn't resist him. Yet he felt ashamed of even thinking of taking advantage of the innocent man in his bed. So Sandburg only stroked his face until he fell asleep. 

* * *

Hans's words about James' illness had reminded him about something he had once read. He ordered Egon to stay with his patient and went to search his library. He soon found the book he was looking for. It was from a fellow researcher who had traveled though Africa, Sir Richard Burton. They had once met at a reception of the Heidelberg anthropology symposium. 

Burton had written a book about Sentinels, humans with heightened senses who watched over their tribes. He had written about the catatonic moments when one of the senses was overloaded. And the mind shut down. All the symptoms matched. Sandburg hoped James was a sentinel. It would be great to study the man. He returned to James, who was in a deep slumber. 

"We need clothes for him. I can go to town to get some made," Egon whispered. 

"You are right, we need good clothes for him. He had been a gentleman." 

When James woke up several hours later he was much more attentive. He didn't speak but did understand everything he was asked. Sandburg was relieved, yet there was something else he wanted to find out. His senses! He asked James if the he could see the clock on the church tower and tell him the time. Smiling, James obliged. He held three fingers up. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. He ordered Egon to go out in the hall and whisper some words. The name of two fruits. Sandburg showed him a bowl of fruits and asked him which ones. James pointed at the two right ones. Sandburg was delighted. A real sentinel. 

"I don't know if you remember, but you have been in the sanatorium of the mental ill. You had one of you catatonic moments and had a fall where you hit your head. You died last night. I stole your body and with the help of science I brought you back. Everybody thinks you are dead." 

The doctor had long debated if he should tell the man the truth. In the end he had decided to try it. James stared at him, then began to shake and sob. 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't want to scare you. You are safe with me, I promise." 

James didn't stop crying. Sandburg hugged him and calmed him with soothing words. The weak man sighed and snuggled into his arms, wanting comfort from the beautiful young doctor. He kissed Sandburg's throat softly and Sandburg stiffed. Ashamed, James drew back, but Sandburg stopped him and kissed him on his mouth. Surprised, James smiled and stroked over the long brown curls. 

"Later, later, when you have gained your strength," Sandburg whispered. 

He didn't know what he was promising, he only knew he could never resist the trusting blue eyes. 

The next day the patient gained back his health. The head wound healed nicely. The tailor brought clothes and James stood up to walk slowly with a cane though the castle and its gardens. Whenever Sandburg was in reach he drew him to his side and kissed and petted the smaller man. The doctor loved it but didn't go any further. James still behaved like a child sometimes, not understanding the simplest things. It was as if he had to begin from the beginning, like he was a newborn baby. His strength grew every day. The doctor had seen the powerful muscles. This man had learned to fight yet his touches were tender like a butterfly. 

The elegant clothes the tailor had made had turned him into a dashing gentleman. Tonight Sandburg's favorite opera was played and he wanted to bring James with him. The music he hoped would reach his memories and bring them back. He planned to introduce James as an outlandish friend who didn't speak their language. James had worn a full beard when he was in the sanatorium; the doctor expected that his now clean shaved face wouldn't be recognized by anyone. 

Both dressed in evening dress and they drove by carriage to the opera house. The place in front was already full of people milling around in front, and James eyed the crowd uneasily. His nostrils flared and he was excited. 

Proudly, Sandburg introduced James as his friend. Most were very curious about the handsome man. Many women turned their heads and smiled discreetly in their direction. James had only eyes for Sandburg. 

They sat down in their box. Hans met them there. Sandburg grinned all the time, delighted for his success and read to James the story of the opera. The air was already thick and hot, the sound of the voices loud. Soon Sandburg noticed that it was going to be too much for James and he took his hand and stroked it gently. Immediately James calmed down and relaxed visibly. Finally the lights went out and the overture began. Sandburg watched James, who was wrapped up in the spectacle. Later Sandburg decided it would be wiser to stay in the box during the break and sent Hans for refreshments for them. Some friends from the university visited them but James stayed calm and collected. 

In the second act of the romantic opera Sandburg felt a hand on his thigh, which crept higher, slipping between his legs. Worried, he turned his head if Hans was seeing it. But Hans was watching oblivious to everything but the diva on the stage. He had lost his heart to graceful woman. For the young doctor the rest of the opera was pure torture. The warm, strong hand remained resting over his manhood and drove him to madness. Every now and then, when the music reached a dramatic moment the fingers pressed gently against him and an incredible heat rushed through his body, unable to breathe in his tight clothes. He longed to get home. 

When the last tunes were played and the singers bowed, applause branded though the theater. Instinctively Sandburg knew it would be hurtful for his friend. With a painful groan James stood up, his hands pressed over his ears. He swayed and would have toppled over the balcony, if Hans and Sandburg hadn't caught him. 

They drew attention and as quickly as possible they ushered James out to the carriage. They had almost to carry him home. He was groaning and shaking his head in pain. 

Sandburg and Egon brought him to bed and the doctor gave him something to ease the pain. He cupped his temples with his fingertips and whispered soothing words. After a while the big man calmed down. Sandburg stood up to leave him alone to rest. But a hand held him back. He understood the begging in James face. He could no longer resist the beauty and gentleness of this man, even if it was wrong. He got out of his clothes and slipped under the duvet to lie in the featherbed with James, who smiled wickedly at him. He had seen the doctor for the first time without his clothes and he liked what he saw. 

James cradled the smaller man against him immediately. His sensitive fingers explored the lithe body, mapping him with his senses. Sandburg watched the rapt expression of attention on James' face. He himself did some exploring. He stroked over the hard flesh, marveling over the bulging muscles, the raw, barely contained power of the older man. He was the protector of this man, yet he felt safe and protected in his arms. He searched James's lips and they opened willing under him. Their tongues dueled lazily, neither of them willing to surrender. It got hot under the covers and they threw them back. Sandburg sat up and drank his fill in the sight of his powerful lover. He had given back the life to this wonderful amount of flesh. 

With a grunt, he pounced and began to lick and bite him from head to toe. The taller man moaned and buried his hands into the long curls. Sandburg stopped in front of the large penis. It was fully erect now and the sensitive head was visible. He tentatively licked at it. James arched and moaned. 

"I want to make love to you. Do you trust me?" 

James nodded. 

"I need something," he whispered into James ear and bit playfully at it. 

He slipped out of the bed and bend to search through on of his chests. James moaned at the sight of the pretty shaped buttocks presented in front of him. He stoked his penis to ease the pressure. Sandburg turned and smiled knowingly. 

"Sorry, my lover, soon." 

He retuned to the bed and stretched himself with a cream. He wasn't sure James would understand what to do. His lover watched with hot eyes. He stroked and pinched the tantalizing nipples until Sandburg couldn't take it any longer. He crouched forward and straddled James. Holding the penis with one hand against his anus he sat slowly down. He felt full, at the brink of pain, but James stroked calmingly over his thighs and belly. 

Hesitantly he moved up and down without any pain. With a smile he bent forward and kissed James deeply, starting a rhythmic movement that James soon matched with his own body. Quickly it became faster, their lust overpowering them in a wild haze. Both men clutched at each other, trying to hold onto each other during their fall. James exploded first deep into Sandburg with a shout. 

"Blair!" 

This single word ignited Blair's orgasm. He came all over them with a cry. He slumped forward and kissed James all over his face. 

"You said my name, you said my name!" He sobbed. 

James smiled at him tenderly and petted the curls. He drew him closer and kissed him deeply, then cradled him against his chest. 

"Blair," he whispered again before both fell asleep. 

When James woke up next morning next to his lover he contemplated his life. Blair was still in deep slumber, his hair fanned out over the pillows, the sweet mouth in a slight pout. A face like an angel in his peaceful state. He had brought him back to life. What was he now? Had he a soul? Or had his death only been like a deep sleep Blair had awakened him from? He couldn't return to his old life. He was officially dead, his corpse missing, and if he didn't wan to become a national curiosity this had to remain a secret. What was he going to do? He still felt often nauseous; the world was strange and hostile. He felt safe at Blair's side, but would the younger man want him to stay? He tickled one of his nipples and it peaked immediately. He rubbed gently over it with. Blair mumbled in his sleep and turned his body against him. He kissed Blair's eyes softly, nose and finally Blair's full lips. Blair woke from the sensual touch and moaned approvingly, rubbing himself against James. 

* * *

The next weeks were full of joy and love. James learned to speak again and to master all skills he needed for everyday life. Slowly even his memory returned. He became restless and easily excited. Sometimes headaches caused him pain, but they never stayed long. Blair dismissed them as remnant of the head wound. Hans visited them often, amazed of about the fast recuperation. Yet he noted that James seemed to become more impatient, sometimes even aggressive if things didn't go as he wanted. If he was too slow in comprehending and clumsy in handling things, he got angry. When he broke a teacup he wanted to serve Blair he threw a fit and smashed the whole china set. Blair remained always patient but Hans worried. Finally he decided to confront Blair with it and met him in his gardens. 

"Blair, my friend, don't you think this is some development?" 

"Please Hans, what do you expect? He needs time to adjust. I'm sure." 

Hans looked doubtfully at his friend. Blair sighed. He couldn't deny Hans' worries. He himself was aware of James changing. 

"I don't know. His health is weakening too. I fear that..." Blair looked around. They were alone. 

"That his time is over. That the reawakening lasted only a short time." Hans finished Blair's sentence. 

The doctor nodded. 

"We can't create a new life. You are not the new Prometheus. We don't have the power of the gods. His life was over, maybe we can only borrow some time," Hans reminded him. 

"I don't know what to do. I hadn't told you this, but in my experiments with animals they didn't survive long. And...." 

"Go on, my friend." 

"They became mad, violent. I had to destroy them." 

"Oh, god!" Hans gazed back over his shoulder. "You mean James will become dangerous. Nobody will survive if he turns into a wild beast. You have to confine him. He is a trained soldier." 

"I can't do that." 

"You must. Or you have to live with the burden of someone being hurt or killed. He might even hurt you." 

"Never. He would never hurt me." 

James turned behind the window in terrible anguish. His chest constricted. He had heard every word. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't stay. One day he would hurt Blair and he couldn't bear the thought of inflicting any harm to the man he loved so much. He had to leave now. Grabbing a few things, he blindly ran. He wanted to hide deep in the woods, alone until death would come to him. 

He wandered around the whole day until he found a deserted shed. A cover for the night he fell exhausted to the floor, immediately asleep. 

* * *

When Blair realized that James was gone, he knew what had happened. He had overheard their conversation. Immediately he sent out his servants to ask for a man of his description. Next morning he got a message that someone had seen him in the woods. Without having slept a minute, he and Egon began the hopeless attempt of trying to find James. He feared that James might hear them coming from a far distance and then draw deeper into the woods to hide. The whole day they wandered around. Blair called his name, pleaded him to return to him. They found no trace of the man. 

Egon had almost forced him to come back to the castle for food and rest. Blair had insisted to continue the search by night. With the first morning light, he was up again to search for his lover. He didn't want to face the possibility that James decision to leave might have been right. Blair couldn't help him and his fate was very likely the same as the other experiments. James preferred to die as a proud man, free and alone, not chained like a raving mad beast. Blair understood this; he would have done the same. Nevertheless he couldn't stop looking for him. 

At the end of the third day his hopes to find James alive had vanished. In the early hours of morning he tried one last attempt. It was the deepest and wildest part of the wood. He had wandered all over and was at the end of his strength when he saw the old shed. A storm was coming up - the air had turned hot and humid, just like that summer day when James had come to him. Blair walked up to the shed in seek of a shelter. He peered inside, when his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw James lying on the floor. 

His breath stopped. Was he dead? With a heavy heart he opened the door and crawled to where James lay, touching his back. 

"James?" 

He turned him over. The skin was ghostly pale. The lightening sent a blinding flash of light into the room lighten up and seconds later the thunder crashed. 

"Oh, my god!" Blair cried. 

James blinked and Blair threw himself over his lover and hugged and kissed him. Tears ran down his face. He hadn't expected to see him alive again. 

James asked hoarsely, "Why did you come? Why didn't you leave me alone to die in dignity?" 

"Couldn't bear the thought," Blair replied, pressing himself against James and cried. 

Weakly, James stroked over his back. 

"Remember the time we had. The time and love you gave me. Remember me." 

"Always!" 

"Remember me as I was when we were together. Not the beast I will become." 

"But we don't know that for sure. It might not happen for you. Come back. I'll help you. I'll find a cure. Don't give up, please." 

James sighed. He didn't want to die here. No grave, no one caring for it. 

"Promise me when I turn mad to let me go. Promise me! Don't keep me in a cage." 

"I promise and I will keep my word." 

Blair knew he had to. He had brought him back from death without asking him; he owed him to let him go when he wanted. 

The rain began to fall outside. Soon the rattled of the raindrops on the roof swallowed all other sounds. Blair gave James some water and bread from the bag he had carried with him, and they waited for the storm to pass. 

They wandered slowly home after the storm. 

* * *

Blair brought him to bed and joined him later. James was exhausted and slept with restless fidgeting. Blair sat next to him, reclining at the pillows, watching him sleep. Sorrow and worry creased his young face. He had promised to help James, save him, but yet he had no idea how to do so. His heart was heavy with the thought that he might to have to destroy what he had created. 

In the morning, Hans paid a visit and regarded with mixed emotions the tall man at Blair's side. James knew how much Hans had demanded to confine him into a room. He feared him and at the same time had to thank him for looking after Blair. 

"So what will you do now my friend? James is back, but the problem is not solved." 

"I will solve it!" Blair retorted stubbornly. "Didn't I bring him back? Nobody would believe that I could do that. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to keep him alive." 

"I hope for you my friend, and for James Ellison." 

The first thing Blair did was to brew mixtures to calm and sooth James nerves. He read and searched all his notes from prior experiments. James stood by his side, watching the progress. He could see that the young doctor didn't find anything despite Blair trying to hide it from him. The migraines came more and more often and in unexpected moments and James either became raving mad or was dosed almost into unconsciousness by Blair's mixtures. 

Weeks later in a quiet moment after a gentle love making in the afternoon James took Blair in his arms determined to force his love to see truth. 

"Let me go, please. You promised me to let me go if you couldn't solve this riddle." 

"No, I haven't tried all possibilities yet," Blair denied. 

"Which one is left? You are lying to yourself. You have tried all them all." 

"I refuse to believe that you will follow the same fate as the animals. You are human with reason and intelligence. You are able to love and to understand the difference between good and bad." 

Jim embraced him and pressed him against him. 

"And I love you. Love me too and let me fulfill my fate." 

Blair's eyes filled with tears. He stoked over the beloved face, his short brown hair. James winced. 

"What? Are you in pain?" 

"It is the head wound from the fall you told me about. It hurts sometimes. It is nothing." 

"Let me see." 

Reluctantly James let Blair feel the bump under the healed skin. When he rubbed over it James cringed in pain. 

"This never healed up properly. Maybe it's the cause of your migraines." 

James nodded weakly; he hadn't the heart to tell Blair that he thought he was wrong. 

The next day Sandburg prepared a surgery with the help of Hans. James laid down warily expecting not to wake up anymore. 

"Calm down, my dear." Blair whispered and administered the ether. 

James struggled against the sweet smell. His eyes searching for the beloved face before his world turned gray. 

* * *

"How do you feel?" A gentle voice asked. 

James blinked. Two faces were leaning over him. 

"He has opened his eyes. Master." 

"Yes, he has, Egon." 

Blair smiled brightly at him. 

"You are healed my love." 

James wanted to ask what he meant but no words came out of his dry throat. Blair kissed him instead and leaned his face against his. 

"It was a splinter from your fall that was still inside, that caused the migraines. You are healed, I promise." 

Jim stared, surprised, at Blair, searching his face to see if he was telling the truth but found only joy and happiness. Weakly he embraced him and almost sobbed in relief. 

Both men never separated. The mystery of James existence was never revealed. 

* * *


End file.
